Courts métrages
by Clewilan
Summary: Des fois il se dit que leur vie est un montage de situations complètement loufoques par un scénariste qui l'est tout autant. /Recueil.
1. Leçons

_**EDIT: **J'avais oublié le disclaimer (Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo qui prévoit deux arcs de plus avant la fin du manga, ô joie...) et je transforme ceci en un recueil de one-shots où je posterai les listes liées aux Instantanées et les trucs divers qui me passent par la tête !_

_

* * *

En l'honneur de la démission de ma propre prof de maths, je pose cette requête. Le principe, les traditionnels dix mots à caser. La liste : mèche de cheveux - chips - éléphant - rouge - une prof de maths au sourire figé - cacahuète - élastique - extincteur - arbre - projet de budget. Vous avez le droit de vous interroger sur mes fournisseurs xD Dédicacé spéciale à Marie, bonne lecture, -Clewi

* * *

_

Jouant rêveusement avec une mèche de cheveux, Rukia gribouillait sur une copie vierge de notes. Puis, à mesure que ses dessins se précisaient, elle décida de s'appliquer correctement. Les traits s'affermirent, les contours se firent plus nets, et Rukia sortait à présent des feutres pour terminer son oeuvre.

Concentrée comme jamais, elle appliqua la pointe du crayon sur la feuille pour commencer avec une extrême précaution sa mise en couleur.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Aussi, plongée dans son travail, elle n'entendit pas l'enseignante qui s'appelait - s'étant rendue compte du manège de la jeune fille, trop sérieuse pour être honnête.

Pas plus qu'elle ne vit venir le coup de coude d'Ichigo, pourtant parti des meilleures intentions du monde.

Le feutre dérapa, sa course continuant sur la largeur du papier.

Rukia ne se fâcha pas.

Pas tout de suite.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait, siffla-t-elle froidement en montrant à Ichigo le lapin désormais balafré par un grand trait rouge en travers du corps. Son dessin était complètement détruit.

A moins que...

Se félicitant pour sa présence d'esprit, Rukia entreprit des fouilles pour trouver cette petite chose qu'Ichigo avait nommée "blanco".

Une véritable merveille que cet outil. Une invention magique qui vous permettait d'écrire et d'effacer à l'infini -Rukia le savait puisqu'elle l'avait testé toute une nuit. C'était comme ces crayons, beaucoup plus pratiques que les pinceaux en usage à la Soul Society. Magiques. Comme les gommes. La colle à paillettes. Les stylo multicolores.

Rukia listait mentalement tous ces objets aux pouvoirs exceptionnels, cherchant joyeusement dans son sac le blanco, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au centre de l'attention.

Le regard d'éloquent d'Ichigo lui signifia qu'elle était dans de beaux draps.

- Eh bien Kuchiki, de quoi parlions-nous ?

- ...

Rukia leva les yeux sur une prof de maths au sourire figé, n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'un élève ose se permettre de ne pas écouter. Agacée, elle pianotait sur son bureau avec une légère étincelle de sadisme derrière ses horribles lunettes.

Un observateur extérieur à la scène aurait pu penser à un requin devant un baigneur inconscient.

Heureusement pour Rukia, le Réseau de Secours aux Élèves Interrogés du lycée de Karakura avait de nombreux membres, et pas que parmi les mauvais élèves. La jeune fille vit donc une feuille atterrir discrètement sur ses genoux. Elle parcouru rapidement les quelques mots alors qu'Ichigo jouait à côté le parfait innocent.

Rukia s'éclairait alors la gorge et commença une improvisation spectaculaire.

- Vous étiez en train de nous exposer les conséquences impliquées par le projet de budget du lycée, revu à la baisse...

* * *

- Entraînant finalement de nombreuses mutations dans notre corps enseignant et votre prise en charge de notre classe, acheva la jeune fille au bout de quelques minutes d'un discours qui en endormit plus d'un et fit taire une prof de maths particulièrement vexée.

Quand ils sortirent de la classe, Ichigo se retenait à grand peine de rire.

- Oh, voyons, Ichigo, dit Rukia avec une voix outragée - et hypocrite au possible puisqu'elle était aussi hilare que lui.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait ça avec une antisèche aussi petite.

- Secret professionnel, désolée !

Ils dépassèrent l'extincteur qui délimitait le territoire hostile des mathématiques, Rukia s'attardant devant l'objet qui, elle l'avait appris il y a peu, ne servait pas qu'à se cogner dedans mais aussi à éteindre des incendies. Incroyable.

Puis son téléphone sonna : elle appela à mi-voix Ichigo qui se rapprocha.

Leur enseignante sortit de sa salle au moment où ils se penchaient sur le portable pour savoir dans quel coin le Hollow allait arriver.

Et les ennuis commencèrent.

- Je le savais, murmura furieusement le professeur. Vous êtes de mèche depuis le tout début.

Elle fixait alternativement Rukia puis Ichigo qui s'était placé devant la jeune fille.

- Deux heures de colle coefficient douze ! triompha l'enseignante. Vous viendrez ce soir, 19 heures, dans mon bureau.

Et elle partit, laissant là les deux adolescents qui se demandaient encore ce qu'ils avaient fait.

* * *

Ils rejoignirent mollement le toit du bâtiment où les autres ne les avaient pas attendus pour commencer le déjeuner - Keigo s'étrangla avec une cacahuète quand il apprit que Kuchiki-san s'était injustement fait punir (d'après la version de la jeune fille).

- Vous n'êtes pas chanceux, fit Mizuiro à Ichigo qui, habitué aux démonstrations théâtrales de Rukia, n'y prêtait plus attention.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- D'après ceux de l'année dernière, nous allons passer une année difficile.

- Pas besoin d'eux pour l'affirmer...

Mizuiro se permit un sourire.

- Évite de dire ça pendant son cours, elle est très ... susceptible, pour être gentil.

- J'avais cru remarquer.

- Elle a l'air complètement folle, oui, lâcha Rukia en s'installant à côté d'Ichigo.

Elle lui tendit une briquette de jus de fruits pour qu'il lui l'ouvre et il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

- C'est rare de vous voir aussi vindicative, fit joyeusement Mizuiro.

- Oh, j'ai déjà eu un professeur comme elle...

- Comme cela s'est-il terminé ?

Rukia eut un sourire et prit de temps de boire quelques gorgées avant de déclarer :

- Un séjour à la quatrième div... A l'hôpital, rectifia-t-elle quand Ichigo pourtant surpris eut le réflexe de lui donner un coup de coude.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas remarquer l'imperceptible frisson et le mouvement de recul des garçons, occupée à finir innocemment son jus de fruits - ou faire semblant.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Keigo.

Kuchiki-san paraissait beaucoup plus effrayante, maintenant.

Elle ne se départit pourtant pas de son sourire, laissa planer le silence encore quelques instants avant d'affirmer que non, voyons, elle n'aurait jamais participé à une chose pareille !

Un ange passa, un rire nerveux parcourant le groupe.

Pourquoi avaient-ils toujours un doute ?

Ils finirent leur déjeuner dans un léger malaise, mais Mizuiro fit promettre à Rukia de raconter d'autres « anecdotes passionnantes » au prochain repas.

* * *

La journée se termina enfin. Les différents clubs occupèrent les lieux, chacun partant de son côté pour telle ou telle activité.

Adossé à un arbre, Ichigo soupira.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire pour tuer le temps jusqu'à l'heure de sa retenue ?

- Tu m'emmènes au centre commercial ?

- Nan.

- A la piscine ?

- Nan.

- Patinoire ?

- Nan.

- T'es pas drôle.. Tu es fâché ? demanda Rukia.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je suis collé à cause de toi, mais à part ça !

- Parce que maintenant c'est moi la responsable ?

- Depuis le début, ouais.

Rukia le fusilla du regard, tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle de mathématiques.

- T'étais où ? demanda nonchalamment Ichigo, comme si cela lui importait peu.

Rukia ne répondit pas, l'ignorant royalement.

- Eh ben, ça va être joyeux…

Leur professeur arriva à point nommé. Elle les fit s'installer dans la classe en leur donnant un nombre conséquent d'exercices et s'assit à son bureau avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Génial, grommela Ichigo alors qu'elle commençait à jouer de façon très horripilante avec un élastique, le faisait claquer à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Deux heures dans ces conditions furent un véritable supplice…

Mais apparemment pas pour Rukia qui avait l'air vraiment concentrée.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs…

Ichigo jeta un œil sur le travail le sa voisine pour découvrir sur la feuille de la Shinigami toute une ménagerie : lions, zèbres, et même un éléphant se côtoyaient gaiement -bien qu'il fut parfois difficile de déterminer l'animal dont il s'agissait.

_Irrécupérable_, songea Ichigo.

Elle avait du rédiger quelques exercices pour la forme et laisser tomber la corvée pour s'adonner à son passe-temps favori.

Heureusement pour elle, l'enseignante décréta qu'il était tard (il faisait nuit) et qu'ils devaient se débrouiller pour finir les problèmes et les rendre le lendemain.

* * *

Ichigo rattrapa Rukia avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de nouveau.

- Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?

- Autant qu'il le faudra.

- Pourquoi me faire la tête ?

- Arrête, c'est toi qui étais énervé. Oups, pardon. _Je_ t'énervais.

Leur dialogue de sourds continua jusqu'à la clinique, déserte. Yuzu et Karin parties chez des amies, Isshin Kurosaki aurait dû être présent mais un petit mot bien en évidence sur la table signifiait le contraire.

_J'ai eu des trucs à faire qui ne te regardent pas, je vous laisse de quoi manger. Je compte sur toi, mon fils, amusez-vous bien…_

- Amusez-vous bien, répéta Ichigo en soulevant avec suspicion le paquet de chips laissé par son père pour le dîner.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour trouver quelque chose de plus potable à se mettre sous la dent.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Pas faim, fit Rukia.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour monter à l'étage.

- Hey.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour les maths, n'hésite surtout pas, dit Ichigo avec son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

- Ah ah. Dans tes rêves.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, ni quand elle disparut dans les escaliers, ni quand il déposa sur le bureau de sa chambre un plateau-repas.

- 'Ci, marmonna Rukia, la tête dans un livre couvert d'équations.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que son estomac hurlait famine mais elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

- Tu ne me demandes rien ?

- …

Elle soupira, obligée de choisir entre la peste et le choléra.

- Ca ne te tueras pas, tu sais ?

- Moi, non, mon amour-propre, si.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est déjà pas mal !

Ichigo eut un sourire.

- Allez, pousse-toi, fit-il en avançant une chaise à côté d'elle.

- Je ne te permets pas ! protesta Rukia pour le principe.

- Tu t'y feras. Et puis de toute façon je ne t'aide pas, on travaille en groupe.

- Tout en subtilités, ma foi.

- Ouaip. Au boulot, maintenant, mauvaise élève. Et interdiction de dessiner.

- C'est de la tyrannie ! s'indigna Rukia.

- Bienvenue dans le monde réel.

- J'y suis déjà…

Ils travaillèrent le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Rukia commence à s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

- Va te coucher, fit-il doucement.

- Hmm… Je peux dormir dans ton placard cette nuit ? Et puis, non, tu n'as pas le choix. Et je ne te remercierai pas, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je n'y comptais pas…

- Bonne nuit.

- Ouais…lâcha Ichigo alors que Rukia baillait encore et grimpait dans le placard.

Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, il se demanda ce qui allait pouvoir résulter d'une semaine à ce rythme.


	2. To the dancers on the ice

_Surprise ! J'ai écrit ceci il n'y a pas très longtemps, et puisque je ne pouvais pas vous laisser sans vous souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, je le poste! (Nous ne mentionnerons pas que je ne savais pas où le mettre, donc il a atterri là.) Coïncidence ou pas, le one-shot précédent évoquait la patinoire xD Et c'est un post-Hueco Mundo/bataille de Karakura parce que j'en ai foutrement marre de cet arc._

_

* * *

_

_A lire avec _Supermassive Black Hole_ de Muse (sur l'album Black Holes & Revelations) le volume poussé très fort. (S'il vous plaît, of course, et ce même si le titre du chapitre est une chanson d'Émilie Simon.)_

* * *

- Rappelez-moi où on va ?

- A la patinoire, Kuchiki-san, sourit Inoue qui avait hâte d'arriver.

- Parce que vous avez des _structures _pour faire ça ?

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils.

- Où d'autre veux-tu patiner ?

- Un lac gelé, entre autres, fit Rukia comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Ichigo resta les yeux rivés sur sa fenêtre en retenant un sourire.

- Orihime, tu as contaminé Kuchiki avec tes idées farfelues, constata Mahana tandis que derrière elle Michiru approuvait.

Bon, il était vrai que Kuchiki avait déjà des commentaires étranges en temps normal, mais là…

- Les idées d'Orihime témoignent de sa grande ouverture d'esprit, s'offusqua Chizuru en écartant ses camarades de classe pour se rapprocher de sa cible. D'ailleurs, 'Hime, ce soir, tu te rappelles que je dois t---

- Tu ne veux rien du tout, lui assura froidement Tatsuki avec un sourire qui ne lassait rien présager de bon.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas la cogner dans un transport en commun, si ?

* * *

Pas très loin, rien ne laissait supposer le malaise d'Ishida qui se disait qu'Inoue était entourée d'une drôle de compagnie, qui risquait de sans doute de sortir ses griffes si tout être portant un chromosome Y s'approchait trop près de la demoiselle.

Mais Ishida devait au fond aimer les défis.

Une preuve de plus ? Il était là alors qu'il savait que Kurosaki venait aussi.

* * *

- On va prendre une place enfant pour toi, hein.

Rukia cogna Ichigo droit dans l'abdomen. Et miraculeusement (selon le point de vue), cela passa inaperçu dans la file d'attente.

- Pourquoi on doit donner nos chaussures ?

- T'as qu'à regarder, crétine.

Cette fois il évita le coup de pied.

- Oh, fit finalement Rukia en voyant les patins arriver. Mais, Ichigo… Pourquoi il y a des zanpakutôs sur celles qu'ils nous prêtent ?

Il se retourna vivement, incrédule, pour tomber sur le grand sourire de la jeune fille.

- Tu te fous de moi.

C'était une constatation.

- Toujours !

Et elle s'enfuit.

* * *

- Oh, Kuchiki-san, tes chaussettes sont magnifiques ! s'extasia Inoue.

Elles étaient roses, elles venaient du magasin officiel Chappy, et Rukia rayonnait.

Tatsuki se dit que malgré tout le temps passé avec elle, Orihime arrivait toujours à la surprendre.

* * *

Keigo avait les yeux rivés sur ces patineuses en mini-jupe.

Mizuiro, lui, était déjà parti les draguer.

* * *

- Oh, non, j'ai oublié mes gants… soupira Inoue, grimaçant déjà parce qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de tomber et que ça allait être froid.

Cette moue réveilla chez Chizuru _quelque chose _que le reste du monde ne voulait pas accepter - et pourtant, il irait sans doute mieux s'il s'assumait là-dessus. Et la jeune fille de s'exclamer qu'elle allait se faire un plaisir de réchauffer 'Hime et qu'elle savait déjà comment faire.

Elle fut sauvée par Ichigo qui bloqua la jambe de Tatsuki.

- Hey, ça coupe ces machins, je te signale, fit-il en montrant la lame.

- J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais mes patins … 'Scuse-moi, Chizuru.

En compensation, celle-ci réclama un câlin.

* * *

- Ishida-kun, pourquoi tu..?

- J'ai une autre paire dans mon sac, lui assura le Quincy en offrant ses gants à Inoue.

Elle les enfila avec ravissement et s'éloigna d'un pas léger au rythme de la musique, tandis qu'Ishida fit semblant de chercher ses affaires. Quand il s'élança avec aisance sur la piste, mais les mains nues, Chad qui avait entendu le dialogue se permit un sourire.

* * *

Ryô leva les yeux sur ses camarades qui quittaient les vestiaires, et, retenant un soupir parce qu'elle préférait la terre à la glace, referma_ Le patinage, niveau 1._

_

* * *

_

- Tu vas t'en sortir ou il faut encore que je vienne te sauver?

Elle ne lui accorda même pas de réponse, s'éloignant certes avec dignité, mais dans la mauvaise direction - ce qu'Ichigo s'empressa de lui notifier.

Cette fois, le regard de Rukia fut plus gelé que toutes les patinoires du monde.

* * *

Tatsuki, qui avançait déjà à reculons, surveillait de près Inoue mais avait refusé qu'elle s'accroche comme Michiru le faisait avec Mahana. Mais Orihime avait un peu de mal, alors quand Chizuru lui tendit sa main, elle l'accepta sans hésiter - et cette fois, Tatsuki ne pouvait faire d'objections. Pourtant Chizuru n'alla pas plus loin. A vrai dire, elle était déjà un peu ailleurs, et puis elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus, alors autant en profiter.

* * *

Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle avait eu de la chance. Parce que Kurosaki avait offert son aide par pure galanterie, mais Inoue avait bien sûr paniqué et bafouillé quelque chose qu'il avait compris comme un non. Il était reparti avec Chad pour commencer une course et 'Hime avait compris qu'elle avait mal joué.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Chizuru allait s'en plaindre !

* * *

Keigo ruminait dans son coin - parce que Mizuiro n'avait même pas posé le pied sur la piste, non, il prenait un café avec l'équipe de patinage artistique féminin au complet. Comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, il rentra dans une charmante jeune femme qui le regarda avec un air ingénu.

Il faillit en pleurer de joie.

* * *

Ryô, elle, avait décidé d'apprendre par elle-même et on aurait dit qu'elle buvait les gestes des patineurs. Elle s'en sortit honorablement pour ses premiers pas, et déclina avec fierté le coup de main que lui proposait Ishida. Il sourit, et s'inclina devant sa rivale de toujours - à de très rares exceptions, ils n'allaient se laisser aucun domaine où briller seul.

* * *

- Mais vous aller arrêter, oui ? s'exclama Mahana qui commençait à en avoir foutrement marre de ces garçons qui n'arrêtaient pas d'embêter l'ensemble des patineurs.

En guise de réponse, ils tentèrent de faire tomber le groupe des filles, mais lorsque Tatsuki en chopa un pour lui faire une clé, ils déguerpirent assez rapidement.

Peut-être aussi parce que Chad était vraiment grand.

* * *

Les larmes de Keigo se changèrent vite en véritables pleurs.

Elle avait un copain.

* * *

Quand Inoue lui lâcha la main, Chizuru eut un imperceptible soupir. Surtout quand la jeune fille fut récupérée par Ishida sur qui elle avait manqué de tomber.

* * *

- Prête ?

- Plus que tu ne le seras jamais, lui assura Tatsuki.

Ichigo se permit un sourire et ils s'élancèrent à la fin du décompte. Trois tours de piste plus tard, Tatsuki le lui rendit puissance mille. Son triomphe fut de courte durée quand Chad toussa, arrivé bien avant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais je t'ai quand même battu, glissa-t-elle à Ichigo avant de s'éloigner l'air de rien.

* * *

- Pardon, Ishida-kun, j'ai un peu de mal, s'excusa Inoue avec un sourire gêné.

Il haussa les épaules comme si elle ne lui avait pas déboîté le genou, et lui apprit à se caler sur le rythme des chansons diffusées pour synchroniser son patinage.

Quand elle réussit son premier tour de piste sans dommage collatéral, elle faillit lui sauter au cou, mais se rappela de la situation et s'inclina profondément - manquant une nouvelle fois de tomber.

* * *

Chizuru posa document son thé et s'assit avec naturel à la table des patineuses.

- Salut les filles.

Mizuiro n'esquissa pas un mouvement de surprise.

Car, au fond, il adorait la compétition.

* * *

Elle s'était assurée que personne (et surtout une en particulier) ne l'observait pour tenter quelques essais, parce que le fait d'avoir des patins était nouveau pour elle. Ce n'était certes pas aussi naturel qu'avant, mais elle retrouvait ses réflexes. Alors quand une chanson qu'elle aimait commença, elle ferma les yeux et se lança avec un lumineux sourire.

* * *

Il n'y eut que Zangestu pour voir Shirayuki danser avec Rukia sur la glace.

* * *

Il s'était avancé en refusant de s'attarder sur ses hanches ou sur le fait qu'elle dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir maîtriser. Alors Ichigo préféra un terrain connu.

- C'est peut-être parce que ton centre de gravité est aussi bas que tu t'en sors pas mal.

Elle dépara, il la rattrapa.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est pas encore ça.

Rukia se dégagea rapidement, et partit dans l'autre sens. Bien évidemment, il la suivit, ce qui ravit au plus haut point la jeune fille. Elle accéléra, se synchronisant avec la guitare, faillit tomber, se redressa, quand il la bloqua contre une vitre, ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de Rukia.

- Ca se voit que tu sais patiner, mais tu n'es pas à l'aise ici. Tu m'expliques ?

Elle était furieuse, parce qu'il l'avait interrompue alors que la chanson, elle, continuait toujours, et puis elle n'avait pas envie de remuer ses souvenirs d' "enfance". Alors elle attrapa le poignet d'Ichigo, le poussa de l'autre côté et vers le bas: le jeune homme dut suivre le mouvement et se pencher, elle en profita donc pour lui sauter littéralement par-dessus. Elle se réceptionna sans douleur, se mêla à la foule, mais comme il était parti en sens inverse, ils finirent forcément par se croiser.

Ichigo lui prit la main pour l'emmener plus loin comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un couple normal, mais fut obligé de se baisser quand elle lança sa jambe vers lui. Comme il n'avait pas lâché sa main, Rukia manoeuvra avec souplesse et se retrouva dans son dos. D'un commun accord ils se lâchèrent pour se faire face et échangèrent un sourire un peu trop affamé.

* * *

Les personnes présentes à la patinoire se demandèrent quels étaient ces deux énergumènes. On aurait dit qu'ils dansaient, mais il était difficile de savoir où commençait la violence dans cette étrange sensualité. Avec cependant cette nette impression qu'ils n'en rendaient absolument pas compte.

Il n'eut qu'un petit groupe d'adolescents pour réaliser qu'Ichigo et Rukia se battait vraiment, ou, du moins, tentaient d'évacuer la tension qui régnaient entre eux depuis la fin du Hueco Mundo, avec tout ce qu'ils refusaient de se dire ou de s'avouer.

Par contre, aucun ne remarqua qu'ils le faisaient avec joie.

* * *

Elle était essoufflée, moins rompue que lui à ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un combat rapproché. Dont le but n'était pas de blesser de l'autre mais à court terme de légitimer un comportement - lui d'obtenir une réponse, elle de ne pas la donner. Rukia esquivait néanmoins avec légèreté, mais ils savaient bien qu'ils allaient devoir s'arrêter. Avec un vainqueur.

Elle para à droite, intercepta le bras gauche d'Ichigo et croisa encore le regard du jeune homme alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, fit semblant de viser ses côtes et lui balaya les jambes.

* * *

- On n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter des patins, et pas le temps pour en fabriquer, à Inuzuri. Alors on patinait avec nos sandales. Voilà pourquoi je suis "pas à l'aise".

Elle lâcha Ichigo qu'elle retenait par le pull. Il tomba au moment où la chanson s'arrêta et ne put que l'observer partir.

Et eut la désagréable sensation qu'il avait raté quelque chose.

* * *

Désormais planqués dans la cafétéria, les parieurs soupiraient, et Mizuiro récolta ses bénéfices avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se turent quand Rukia les rejoignit comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais Tatsuki retourna sur la piste juste à temps pour empêcher Ichigo de chercher la Shinigami. Le regard de la jeune fille lui indiqua clairement que ce n'était pas le moment, et elle se justifia en réclamant une nouvelle course.

* * *

- Merci, Ishida-kun, déclara Inoue avec ravissement.

Elle n'allait peut-être pas très vite, mais elle s'était améliorée.

Ishida, lui, était heureux qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué de la scène qui s'était jouée de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

* * *

Avec ce qu'elle avait vu, Michiru était confortée dans son idée qu'Ichigo était vraiment effrayant, mais elle devait reconnaître que Kuchiki lui avait fait un petit peur, également.

C'était peut-être enfin à cause de la façon dont ils se regardaient. Parce que comme ils risquaient de s'embraser au moindre contact, tout passait par leurs yeux.

* * *

Ryô se demandait vaguement comment avait fait Kuchiki, mais elle se promit de s'entraîner.

Mais seulement après ce devoir de maths que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié. Même Ishida, c'était dire, pourtant elle n'allait pas l'aider à s'en souvenir.

Il fallait bien profiter de son avantage tant qu'elle en avait un, non ?

* * *

Le retour à la clinique se fit dans un silence électrique.

* * *

- Viens.

Il n'eut pas trop le choix parce que Rukia l'avait fait directement sortir de son corps. Pour l'emmener chez Urahara, ou plutôt dans son sous-sol.

Elle sortit Sode no Shirayuki - et encore une fois, il s'efforça de ne pas trop montrer son émerveillement devant sa libération - pour incanter un _Hakuren _qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle accomplissait d'habitude. Toute la salle fut recouverte de glace, sur laquelle glissa Rukia avec naturel.

- On va voir si tu te sens aussi "à l'aise" sans patins. Ca me paraît équitable, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ecoute, j'en ai fichtrement marre de te voir dans cet état, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis le Hueco Mundo, _parce que tu refuses d'en parler,_mais ça ne me plaît pas. Alors si tu veux garder ça secret, pas de soucis, sauf que c'est doucement en train de te ronger, et il faut que tu arrêtes de faire comme si tout allait bien: ce n'est pas le cas. Donc si nous disputer est le seul moyen de rallumer la flamme chez toi, je suis preneuse, parce que j'en ai marre.

- C'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu ne peux pas le nier, Ichigo, il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas.

- Pour toi aussi, et ce n'est pas pour autant que tu en parles !

- Je me suis réconciliée avec mes fantômes. Et ma première priorité, là, c'est toi. Il serait temps que tu admettes que tu n'es pas tout seul, Ichigo.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qui est arriv-

- Mais je peux essayer, sourit-elle en tendant la main.

Il soupira.

- C'que tu peux être bornée, parfois.

- Ouais. Je te bats à la course et on en parle après ?

Au lieu de prendre la main de la jeune fille, il tapa dans sa paume.

- Si tu crois pouvoir me battre...

Ichigo se lança sur la glace en oubliant qu'il était en sandales.

Elle éclata de rire en le voyant par terre, comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis leur retour, il se permit un vrai sourire. Et cette fois, il ne refusa pas la main que Rukia lui offrait.

* * *

_Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue, mais. Merci Nathalie pour la relecture!_


	3. Un défaut de toi

_Je revendique le fait de toujours écrire sur le couple canon hétéro du manga même si la plupart de mon fandom est parti en yaoi. Na._

_Ceci est le one-shot que j'avais offert à _amethsyte_ car elle avait déposé le centième commentaire sur mes drabbles. Ca fait un bail, je sais, mais comme du coup il y a prescription, je poste ce texte (car oui, ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, malgré le fait que j'en ai deux en retard, pardon aux concernées ;o;)_

_Toujours est-il que voilà la liste telle que l'on me l'a donnée : _plume - mésencéphale (partie du cerveau contenant la mémoire) - lit - collier (je suis chiante mais un collier comportant un lapis-lazuli) - amour - coiffure - lettre - lèvres - main - baiser _et le mot _saumon _avait été retiré, mais je l'ai casé quand même, parce que j'aimais bien._

_Le titre est celui d'une chanson de Debout Sur Le Zinc (Darling, si tu me lis ;D) et les explications sont en bas de page :)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Tac tac tac tac tac_

Il se pencha sur son livre de biologie en espérant pouvoir se concentrer pour faire enfin rentrer sa leçon sur le mésencéphale dans sa mémoire.

Sa prof aurait sans doute rigolé en entendant ça.

_Tac tac tac tac tac_

Il s'efforça d'oublier le bruit répétitif et les conditions de travail inhumaines qu'on lui infligeait. Il avait toujours dit qu'il était martyrisé chez lui. Même si une petite voix intérieure lui affirmant pourtant qu'il ne souciait pas plus que ça de terminer son boulot...

_Tac tac tac tac tac_

Aller. Retour. Va-et-vient continuel, toujours au même rythme, presque une chanson; dont il ne connaissait pas les paroles.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une chanson d'amour.

_Tac tac tac tac tac_

- Mais tu vas arrêter oui ?! s'exclama Ichigo.

Rukia, surprise, arrêta la course de ses talons.

- Bah quoi ? fit-elle. Tu n'aimes pas ?

Elle plia négligemment la jambe, agitant son pied pour lui montrer une des chaussures, en tout bien tout honneur.

Ichigo eut le malheur de regarder.

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle porte une robe ?_

Robe qui lui semblait drôlement courte, d'un coup.

L'adolescent voulut reporter son attention sur ses révisions, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser -influence néfaste de Kon, sans aucun doute.

Peine perdue.

Le galbe de la jambe de Rukia était désormais imprimé sur sa rétine.

- Youhou ? demanda la jeune fille, agitant sa main devant le visage d'Ichigo.

Il sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le claquement de ses talons. Il devait réellement être perturbé.

- Tu as l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude, commenta Rukia, comme pour lui donner raison.

- Merci...

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir, tu sais.

Et elle partit s'asseoir sur le lit.

_Tac tac tac_

- Au risque de me répéter, tu pourrais arrêter ?!

- Tu te répètes, en effet, fit la Shinigami avec son plus beau sourire sarcastique.

Ichigo envisagea une seconde de se défouler avec son livre de biologie – après tout Rukia lui balançait bien ses cahiers de « dessins » à la figure – mais leur enseignante était une adepte des remarques acerbes et ne manquerait pas de remarquer les sévices subis par l'ouvrage – et d'en infliger au coupable. Aussi Ichigo décida-t-il de rester calme et ainsi faire preuve de plus de maturité de Rukia.

- Tu as vraiment un problème, toi, lança cette dernière, déçue qu'il n'aie pas répondu à sa provocation.

- Tu as fait un truc à tes cheveux, non ?

Non, il en changeait pas de sujet. Absolument pas.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, sensationnel, je les ai attachés. N'hésite pas à passer une annonce ou faire une affiche pour le dire, si ça te chante...

Il ne répliqua pas, visiblement plus intéressé par ses cours que par elle.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Insista Rukia.

- Pour rien. Je constate que mademoiselle met des talons, mademoiselle change de coiffure... Mademoiselle aurait-elle un rendez-vous ?

Ichigo avait levé le nez de son livre, un sourire au coin des en attendant sa réaction. Qui ne tarda pas :

- Mademoiselle t'embête. Non mais de quoi jme mêle ?

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Tu es jaloux ?

- ...

- ...

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre, puisque tu n'es pas concerné.

_Tac tac tac tac tac_

Rukia ramassa son porte-monnaie dans le placard, qui accueillait toujours la plupart de ses affaires malgré les protestations du propriétaire dudit placard. Puis elle quitta dignement la chambre en lui tirant la langue.

- Crétine.

- Idiot ! lança-t-elle du rez-de-chaussée.

Avec un soupir, Ichigo repoussa sa chaise et la suivit dans les escaliers.

- Depuis quand t'as de l'argent normal ?

- T'occupe et bosse, rat de bibliothèque.

- Parce que tu as fini tes devoirs, toi, peut-être.

Main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Rukia se retourna et, pour toute réponse, fit mine de lui envoyer un baiser.

Avant de s'élancer dehors.

- Elle a bu quoi aujourd'hui?

* * *

- Kesstufoulà ? s'étrangla Rukia en découvrant Ichigo qui marchait à côté d'elle.

Il prit un air innocent.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, comme tu me l'as si bien suggéré.

- La bibliothèque est par là, signala Rukia en pointant le doigt dans une direction derrière eux.

- Oui mais ils n'ont pas ce que je cherche là-bas. C'est bête, hein.

La jeune fille détourna la tête en faisant la moue.

- Tu me suis.

- Non, je vais mettre une lettre à la poste. Mais bien sûr que je te suis, crétine, on peut pas te laisser seule cinq minutes !

- Pardon ?! Qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir à chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose ?

- C'est pas pareil !

Sans le vouloir, ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein de milieu de la rue. La plupart des passants évitèrent les deux énergumènes, mais une femme en robe saumon était trop occupée à téléphoner pour détourner son chemin.

- Faut pas roucouler ici, vous gênez tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle en les bousculant allègrement, avant de reprendre le fil de sa conversation : "Mais non c'est pas à toi que je parle !"

Rukia déjà en équilibre précaire sur ses talons hauts se sentit vaciller, avant d'être rattrapée par Ichigo.

- Je t'avais dit pour les chaussures.

Elle le fusilla du regard et voulut s'éloigner rapidement. C'est-à-dire pas très vite, vue la faible marge de manœuvre qu'elle avait pour marcher. Il retint un sourire en calquant ses pas sur ceux de la jeune fille.

- Et on va où comme ça ?

- Moi je vais là, toi je ne sais pas, dit Rukia en lui montrant une boutique dans une rue adjacente.

- Une bijouterie...?

Et, en s'approchant des vitrines, Ichigo comprit pourquoi ce magasin était situé à l'écart.

- Tu as vu les prix ?! Ca devrait être interdit une marge pareille !

En voyant Rukia ouvrir son sac (Chappy) pour sortir son porte-monnaie (Chappy), il réalisa enfin qu'elle comptait acheter quelque chose... (Chappy?)

Elle lui montra un collier en argent qui ressemblait à de la dentelle, avec quelques incrustations de lapis-lazuli parmi la structure fragile. Ichigo devait bien admettre que l'ensemble était magnifique, mais la couleur des pierres n'égalait pas celle des yeux de la jeune fille en ce moment-même.

Évidemment, il ne lui fit pas part de sa réflexion mais commenta plutôt la valeur du collier.

- Tu m'expliques avec quel argent tu vas payer ?

Avec un petit sourire en coin, elle ouvrit sa bourse qui était en fait pleine à craquer.

- _Ca sort d'où ça ?!_ s'exclama Ichigo en désignant tous les billets.

Quelques badauds se retournèrent, étonnés, et il l'emmena plus loin pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention.

- D'une vieille photocopieuse de la douzième division pourquoi ?

- Mais... C'est pas légal !

- Et alors ? fit Rukia. Je ne suis pas censée _exister_ !

- ... On rentre.

- Mais ...!

Il la prit par le poignet et l'éloigna de la bijouterie avant qu'elle ne songe au braquage.

- C'est de la tyrannie ! s'indigna la délinquante en herbe.

- Tais-toi et avance.

Le vent s'était levé, faisant voltiger le bas de la robe de Rukia qui ne put répliquer : un coup de tonnerre gronda dans le lointain et il se mit à pleuvoir.

De minuscules impacts de gouttes vinrent s'imprimer sur le trottoir avant que l'averse ne s'intensifie.

- Faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, dit Ichigo, s'élançant pour trouver un endroit au sec.

Il réalisa rapidement que Rukia ne le suivait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne peux pas courir avec ces chaussures, s'exclama la jeune fille qui commençait à être trempée en s'énervant sur les boucles de ses escarpins pour les enlever.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un "je t'avais prévenue" et fit demi-tour.

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement "si tu fais un quelconque commentaire je te tue" avant de lui conseiller de la laisser là et s'abriter de la pluie. Il soupira avant de présenter son dos à la jeune fille.

- Grimpe.

- Pardon ?

- Écoute, il pleut à verse alors on ne va pas rester à glander là, okay ? Tu ne peux pas marcher, je te porte, point. Et de toute façon, à partir de maintenant toutes tes opinions seront rejetées, c'est clair ?

Elle regarda avec des yeux ronds mais finit par s'exécuter avec un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

Ichigo constata qu'elle était légère comme une plume - il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, malgré tous ces mois passés ensemble, surtout quand elle se servait de lui pour se faire emmener d'un endroit à un autre. Rukia noua donc ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa faire sans vouloir reconnaître que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Ils réussirent à trouver une arcade sous laquelle s'installer, pour s'apercevoir que cela n'avait servi à rien. Ils étaient déjà mouillés, ayant perdu du temps - ou pas - à se disputer.

- Génial, commenta Ichigo en voulant déposer Rukia à terre.

Elle s'accrocha un peu plus et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son chevalier servant.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me poses.

- Très bien, je ne te laissera pas tomber.

- Ni maintenant ni jamais ?

- Promis.

Dehors, la tempête battait son plein.

* * *

_OOC, mes excuses, mais c'est un vieux texte - début 2008 - donc ceci explique cela :o_

___Et pourquoi ce titre qui n'a a priori aucun rapport ? A cause des paroles :_ Est-ce moi qui penche ou toi qui vacille / Sur ton piédestal, talon aiguille / Est-ce moi qui louche ou je te vois tanguer / Vaciller tanguer dans mes bras retomber

_E__t je suis capable de voir de l'IchiRuki dans le reste de la chanson. Voilà :)_


	4. The Legend of Rukia

_Je ressors décidément mes fonds de placard... Basé sur une phrase piquée pendant un marathon prompt (un jour, j'en ferai un pour de vrai) : "Temps écoulé. Game over"; et d'un commentaire qu'on m'a fait au sujet d'un héros de jeu vidéo. Je suis décidément une auteure sans inspiration..._

_

* * *

_

Deux heures du matin, il descendait se chercher un innocent verre d'eau.

Avec l'air d'un zombie venant de trouver la sortie de son caveau, il tâtonnait prudemment les marches de l'escalier histoire de ne pas tomber lamentablement au rez-de-chaussée.

En bas luisait une lumière étrange. Il se réveilla tout à fait, pour le coup, songeant à un quelconque individu qui n'avait pas choisi son jour pour tenter un cambriolage. Oubliant définitivement ce pour quoi il était venu, il se glissa sans bruit vers le salon...

- _Bordel mais tu fais quoi là au juste ?!_ s'exclama-t-il le plus silencieusement possible.

Rukia sursauta en émettant un bruit qui ressemblait à un couinement.

Elle fit volte-face, à deux doigts de lui balancer une boule de feu, non sans avoir eu le réflexe d'appuyer sur pause.

- Ichigo, finit-elle par constater.

Rassurée, ou complètement indifférente, elle se réinstalla dans le canapé et repris sa manette.

Le rouquin, à deux doigts de sauter sur un hypothétique voleur, n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? questionna-t-il à nouveau, en montrant l'étendue certaine de son vocabulaire.

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement plus préoccupée par ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran de la télévision que par un adolescent somme toute peu intéressant malgré la tête comique qu'il offrait.

Puis il réagit enfin et se rapprocha de l'objet du délit, à savoir la console que son père avait achetée il y avait quoi, deux jours ?

Deux jours pendant lesquels la famille Kurosaki (excepté l'aîné) s'était retrouvée la majeure partie du temps sur le sofa, à gesticuler d'une façon ridicule devant la télévision.

Inutile de dire que Rukia avait adoré.

La preuve.

Deux heures du matin, elle jouait à Zelda avec un naturel désarmant.

Ou plutôt, elle agitait son bras droit avec l'envie visible d'éborgner quelqu'un - en l'occurrence Ichigo - et de dégommer tout le mobilier de la pièce - ce qui ne lui offrirait pourtant pas de points. Et encore, pour le moment, elle ne se battait pas contre des monstres.

Non, elle essayait de résoudre une "énigme".

- Tu sais quelle heure il est ? ajouta Ichigo avec un froncement de sourcils plus prononcé que d'habitude.

Elle réprima un autre sursaut, ayant visiblement oublié qu'il était toujours là.

- Et toi ? fit-elle rêveusement, cette fois sans interrompre le jeu.

Il inspira à fond, ne voulant commencer une joute verbale à heure aussi tardive. Ou matinale.

- Généralement, les gens normaux ne jouent pas à la console jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Tu ressembles assez à un vampire, là.

- Tu sais vraiment parler aux femmes, Ichigo.

Elle bougea prudemment le joystick de la deuxième manette, surveillant l'évolution de son personnage à travers la forêt. Ayant réussi sa manœuvre, elle se permit un sourire.

- Link est sexy en vacher.

- Pardon ?!

Ichigo estima qu'il était temps de la faire revenir sur terre, non sans avoir contemplé d'un air critique le pseudo-héros du jeu vidéo. Le rouquin alla se placer devant la télévision.

Rukia lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui manqua de le faire reculer. Plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle demanda calmement :

- Que veux-tu ?

Un froid polaire s'était installé dans la pièce.

Il allait devoir jouer serré. Ne pas la fâcher, car il tenait encore à la vie.

- Je tenais uniquement à savoir pourquoi tu étais encore debout à cette heure...

- Comme si ça ne se voyait pas.

- ... Et si tout allait bien.

- Mais oui, ça va bien et ça irait encore mieux si _on_ n'était pas venu m'interrompre alors que je suis occupée à faire un niveau super dur que j'aimerais bien terminer, fit Rukia avec un regard appuyé qui signifiait clairement "au revoir".

- Okay, okay, concilia Ichigo.

Il opérait une retraite stratégique qui aurait pu se dérouler sans encombre, si une petite voix ne s'était pas élevée avec une musique horripilante qui sonnait pourtant comme le glas :

- Temps écoulé. Game over.

Ichigo déglutit péniblement.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas de temps limite dans Zelda (du moins dans Twilight Princess, de la série qui appartient à ... Nintendo...?) pour cette énigme où il fallait déplacer les statues... Mais bon, fallait bien que je trouve une fin, alors autant que ce soit stupide xD_


	5. Un peu de culture

_Me revoilà, avec de nouveau un vieux texte (deux-trois ans) avec ces mots, donnés par Kon, un voisin de classe (je vous laisse deviner d'où vient son surnom.) :_

_éponge sale - noeud paillon - livre écorné - chef d'oeuvre - air sadique et pervers (NdA: ...) - uniforme - publicité - écraser - somnoler - joug "ou tu peux jouer avec mot rose, morose, maux roses, etc" (NdA : ...)_

_By the way, j'ai toujours un petit sondage sur mon profil._

* * *

- J'en ai marre qu'on se serve de moi comme…comme d'une éponge sale !

Kon aurait pu inonder le plancher de larmes s'il n'avait été une peluche, présentement accrochée à la jambe d'Ichigo comme un bigorneau sur son rocher.

- Ton père me fout les jetons, ta soeur est un garçon manqué qui veut ma mort et l'autre veut me travestir ! Et ma pureté dans tout ça ?!

- Je crois que c'est mort depuis longtemps…fit Ichigo en tentant de le détacher de son mollet pour finir de se préparer.

Il finit par attraper Kon par la peau du cou, et le lion se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo, de guerre lasse, le lâche par terre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Rukia et Kon se précipita dans les jambes de la jeune fille - ou plus précisément sous sa robe.

- Nee-san tu es superbe ce s--

Il esquiva le livre écorné qu'elle lui jeta, se releva, fier d'avoir évité le projectile, mais Rukia le maintint par terre avec son pied.

- D'où tu sors ce livre ? demanda Ichigo en le ramassant.

- De la bibliothèque du lycée, ô Grand Inquisiteur.

- Généralement, les enfants arrêtent de lire des contes vers huit ans. Tu en as combien toi déjà ?

Rukia lui tira la langue et voulut récupérer son bien - ou du moins celui du lycée - mais il leva le livre suffisamment haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Ordure…

Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique et horripilant au possible.

- Ce n'est pas un mot pour une princesse, ça.

- Quand ai-je dit me prendre pour une princesse ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant es sourcils, tout en essayant d'attraper le bouquin.

- Ca se lit dans tes yeux.

Bon, le regard de Rukia était plutôt noir en moment, mais le fait était là.

- Mais à la réflexion, je ne crois pas que tu sois du genre de celle qu'un chevalier sauve du donjon où elle est enfermée et…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de déclarer, Ichigo se tut. Et Rukia profita de ce moment d'égarement pour saisir le recueil de contes.

- Et toi, tu serais sûrement l'ogre vert misanthrope ! lança-t-elle avant de s'échapper dans le chambre de Yuzu et Karin pour mettre le livre hors de portée de leur frère.

Lequel voulut la rattraper mais Kon lui sauta à la figure, lui en voulant de ne pas avoir respecté "la grâce et la resplendissante beauté de la patronne" - en criant assez fort pour marquer des points auprès la concernée qui ne pouvait manquer de l'entendre.

Par-dessus le marché, le badge d'Ichigo se mit à hurler et il put également entendre le portable de Rukia dans la pièce voisine.

- Toujours au meilleur moment…

- Eh bien mon fils, tu rentres dans le grand monde ce soir !! fit Isshin Kurosaki, débarquant à point nommé pour donner une grande claque dans le dos de son aîné.

_Pitié, pas lui, s'il vous plaît…_

- Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un noeud papillon. Laisse Papa t'habiller et tu verras que--

- Nan.

- Prends exemple sur Rukia-chan alors ! s'exclama Isshin en désignant la jeune fille qui venait de franchir de pas de la porte dune chambre qui commençait à devenir franchement surpeuplée.

Isshin lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

- Je suis fier que ma troisième fille soit aussi épanouie: Rukia-chan, tu es ravissante.

- … Merci. Je peux dire un mot à Ichigo…-kun… ?

- Mais parfaitement. Il faut que tu l'éduques sur la manière de se comporter dans une société civilisée, tu es mon seul espoir. Prends soin de lui.

- Dehors, répondit froidement Ichigo.

Isshin partit pleurer sur le portrait de Masaki, se lamentant sur la méchanceté de leur fils.

- Est-ce maintenant on pourrait s'occuper du--

- Nee-san !

Le saut magistral de Kon fut interrompu par sa rencontre avec le poing ganté de Rukia.

- Merci, dit Ichigo en posant la pilule sur son bureau. J'y vais ou tu y vas ?

- J'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Moi aussi.

Rukia sortit son Soul Candy - modèle Chappy limité à quarante-deux exemplaires, sa fierté - et ils s'élancèrent au-devant du Hollow.

* * *

Les Shinigamis partis, Pyon se permit une petite exploration de la chambre, histoire de déceler de potentielles menaces. Elle fureta un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le Mod Soul sur le bureau.

En bonne âme artificielle, Pyon accomplit son rôle et jeta sans délicatesse la pilule dans la bouche du corps inanimé d'Ichigo, largué sans cérémonie sur le lit. Kon s'étrangla, lâcha quelques jurons, et s'aperçut de la situation.

- Nee-san !

Il se jeta sur elle, ayant oublié dans quel corps il se trouvait et manqua donc d'étouffer la patronne, qui ô miracle ne se défendit pas.

- Nee-san ? répéta Kon, suspicieux.

- Pyon, fit Pyon.

Kon comprit enfin, un air sadique et pervers s'étalant sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il avait le corps de l'autre empaffé, la fille dans le corps de Rukia semblait consentante : mille possibilités s'offraient à lui et la patronne n'en saurait rien du tout…

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par le père d'Ichigo qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée, pour annoncer très pompeusement - après les avoir observés avec un petit sourire entendu - que le reste de leur groupe était arrivé.

Kon et Pyon durent donc sortir de la clinique en faisant semblant de savoir parfaitement où ils allaient, mais Kon retrouva rapidement ses esprits en voyant Inoue ou du moins ses… arguments suffisamment convaincants pour lui remonter le moral. Il réalisa in extremis qu'il devait quand même jouer le rôle d'Ichigo sinon son petit corps de peluche risquait se finir lacéré à l'épluche-patates.

- Kurosaki-kun, tu vas bien ? demanda Inoue. Tu saignes du nez.

- Ah, hum, oui.

La robe d'Inoue la mettait _beaucoup _plus en valeur que son uniforme. Déchiré, Kon ne put que les suivre en retrait - la chute de reins de la princesse décidément trop alléchante pour son petit coeur de peluche.

Perdu dans ses "réflexions", Kon ne rendit compte qu'en arrivant au théâtre qu'il allait passer la soirée avec la classe d'Ichigo. Perspective d'autant plus réjouissante qu'ils se firent reprocher leur retard. En effet Ochi-sensei râla sur la demie-heure perdue à les attendre (ils étaient à l'heure), tandis que Keigo pleurait à chaudes larmes car il avait eu peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas (il avait passé son temps à tenter de draguer de parfaites inconnues) et que Chizuru sautait sur Inoue en lui jurant qu'elle était la plus belle ce soir (elle aussi avait dragué les mêmes inconnues que Keigo, avec cependant plus de succès).

Kon se découvrit une soeur: enfin quelqu'un de normal qui pouvait comprendre sa passion pour Inoue-hime.

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite Ochi-sensei réprimander Tatsuki pour le fait d'avoir mis un pantalon "pour assister à un vrai chef d'oeuvre de l'art moderne", ce à quoi la jeune fille objecta comme si c'était l'évidence même que c'était un "moyen d'expression pour lutter contre l'oligarchie vestimentaire". La professeur sembla apprécier et déclara ajouter trois points dans sa note de compte-rendu de la sortie.

Les élèves protestèrent contre le joug enseignant car il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas été question de compte-rendu, encore moins noté.

* * *

Kon, bien entendu, n'avait pas prêté attention au débat: il somnolait sur son fauteuil, estimant qu'assister à une pièce de théâtre ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Le spectacle de Pyon réduisant en charpie le dos du fauteuil de devant était de toute façon beaucoup plus palpitant - et il fallait préciser qu'Inoue était placée trop loin de Kon pour qu'il puisse décemment en profiter.

La peluche regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir de quoi immortaliser la scène, songeant que Nee-san aurait sans doute payé cher pour que les photos d'"elle" en train de dégrader du matériel appartenant à l'Etat ne soient pas mystérieusement publiées.

Mais Pyon se redressa, soudain alertée.

- Un Hollow, pyon.

Oui, les Mod Souls étaient censés pouvoir détecter ce genre de choses, mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il était un vieux modèle:

- Ah, fit donc platement Kon. Hé, mais, kesstufous?

Pyon, en effet, provoquait de hauts cris en sautant par-dessus les sièges pour quitter la salle.

- Meeerde, gémit Kon.

Et bien sûr, qui allait être jugé responsable de tout ça après ?

Avec un grand soupir, il la suivit en maudissant la publicité que Pyon lui faisait. En effet tout le monde les regardait, à présent.

* * *

Il la perdit au détour d'un couloir. Ce théâtre était trop grand. Et chaque virage ressemblait au précédent : la même moquette, la même tapisserie, sans doute les mêmes tableaux.

Puis Kon la trouva. Enfin, _elle _le trouva.

Elle venait dans l'autre sens, époussetant sa robe, le Hollow apparemment chassé. Quand elle aperçut Kon, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire que pourrait avoir un vampire ou un génie anémique de douze ans, c'est-à-dire carnassier à souhait.

- Oh oh, fit Kon.

Il venait de comprendre et commença à reculer prudemment, la retraite semblant la meilleure solution - car oui, parfois, il usait de Stratégie. Il buta contre Ichigo assez vite, lequel n'avait pas l'air spécialement joyeux - enfin, encore moins que d'habitude, quoi.

Kon n'eut pas le temps de plaider sa cause auprès de sa patronne car elle lui colla une gifle de sa main gantée.

- Aïeuh ! râla Ichigo en se massant la joue après avoir récupéré son corps. Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement...

- Cas de force majeure, répondit très innocemment Rukia.

Ichigo ne parut pas spécialement convaincu, mais laissa couler pour cette fois.

- On s'occupe de lui tout de suite ou on attend d'être rentrés ?

Il suffisait de regarder la jeune fille pour avoir sa réponse: elle enfonça avec un entrain malsain la pilule dans la peluche - Ichigo ayant constaté avec horreur que Kon l'avait emmenée avec lui. Le Mod Soul reprit conscience mais ne put bouger, puisqu'Ichigo mettait visiblement un point d'honneur à l'écraser. Rukia se pencha froidement sur la peluche.

- Vingt secondes pour t'expliquer.

Pour toute réponse, il émit un son étouffé.

- Ichigo, lâche-le, soupira la jeune fille.

Il s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Kon en profita pour se lancer dans des justifications somme toute assez foireuses, mais desquelles il ressortit que c'était Pyon qui avait eu l'idée de mettre Kon dans le corps d'Ichigo, lequel eut un sourire sarcastique qui ne put pas du tout à Rukia, passablement vexée. S'en suivit une conversation assez animée sur la responsabilité de chacun - Ichigo jugé coupable de négligence, Kon d'avoir disparu en partant au théâtre, et Rukia d'avoir tout simplement embarqué Pyon dans le monde réel. La Shinigami s'indigna, et voulut se défendre - verbalement et physiquement - quand une toux gênée s'éleva près d'eux.

Ils se figèrent.

- Hum, fit Ishida dont l'esprit de synthèse permettait toujours de magnifiquement résumer l'état d'esprit général, puisque le classe derrière lui se posait de légitimes questions sur la santé mentale de Rukia et d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de sauver son image déjà bien amochée en temps normal.

- Kurosaki, Kuchiki, pourquoi parliez-vous avec une peluche ?

Ichigo, morose - et réalisant qu'on était un jeudi et qu'il avait une raison de plus de détester les jeudis - jeta un regard à Kon qui bien évidemment jouait le mort; Rukia lâcha sa chemise qu'elle avait empoignée et s'écarta de lui, son faux sourire innocent réapparaissant magiquement sur son visage pour dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, voyons.

* * *

Si la Shinigami pouvait parfaitement tromper son monde avec des courbettes, Ichigo, lui, avait plus de mal. Il ne restait qu'une solution pour tenter de redorer son blason: le truc à faux souvenirs de Rukia. Qui refusa de le lui donner quand il en fit la demande, estimant que ça "n'en valait pas la peine".

Ichigo voulut un instant lui prendre de force, mais depuis qu'il avait tentée une justification aussi foireuse que celle de Kon - à propos d'une soi-disant pièce pour l'école de ses frangines, quoi de mieux pour répéter qu'un vrai théâtre, n'est-ce pas ? - on le regardait bizarrement quand il s'approchait un peu trop près de Rukia.

Il finit par se résigner: cela finirait sans doute par se tasser au bout de quelques jours - "de quelques mois, plutôt", avait corrigé Rukia avant de s'enfuir encore pour qu'il ne puisse pas la rattraper. Vraiment, Ichigo avait accepté son sort et presque pardonné à Kon.

Jusqu'à ce que la peluche finisse par lui dire que "au fait, la sortie au théâtre est notée."


	6. Beyond doubt

**Spoilers sur le chapitre 397.**_

* * *

_

_Je te connais depuis ta naissance._

Bordel, bordel, bordel.

Un coup d'oeil fiévreux au miroir lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé de couleurs qui auraient pu l'aider à faire semblant. Il progressait, ces temps-ci, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

Surtout vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne qui savait très bien ce qu'il en était réellement. Et qui entra dans la salle de bains.

Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas croiser son regard inquiet, en fixant le lavabo.

_Croyais-tu que toutes ces rencontres étaient dues au destin ?_

Arrête, putain.

Il y eut un silence qui montrait qu'elle désirait dire quelque chose, mais il l'entendit soupirer et refermer la porte. Il s'en voulut, parce qu'elle avait de légitimes raisons et il lui devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient--

_Qui a envoyé Rukia Kuchiki sur terre ?_

Merde, merde, merde.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du tout remettre, du moins pas ce qui la concernait, mais il n'y pouvait rien, si ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Le miroir lui renvoyait toujours l'image de ses yeux qui ne montraient plus que le vide dans lequel il tombait depuis des jours, depuis qu'Aizen avait asséné sa vérité - sans compter son père. Il avait envie de fracasser la glace, se faire mal histoire de voir s'il restait encore quelque chose d'humain quelque part chez lui, oublier ce reflet qui l'effrayait justement parce que ça ne lui faisait plus rien, mais elle retint sa main avec douceur et fermeté. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait quitté la pièce: si elle fut blessée par son sursaut elle n'en montra rien, baissant doucement le bras de l'adolescent qui avait grandi trop vite avant de lui enserrer la taille, suffisamment fort pour qu'il n'essaie pas de se dégager.

Elle lui glissa qu'il ne le savait pas encore, mais que ça lui ferait du bien, et qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix; et eut une envie de sourire quand elle le sentit se détendre imperceptiblement.

- Ce n'était que ton évolution en termes de maîtrise du combat. Ta progression en tant qu'individu, elle, elle t'est propre. Et, ajouta la jeune femme en posant son front contre son dos, le fait qu'il ait déclenché notre collision ne change rien au fait que tout le reste, c'est nous qui l'avons construit.

Elle fit une pause en ne voulant pas noter qu'il retenait son souffle, se demandant si elle devait poursuivre sa réflexion - mais après tout, ils en étaient à un tel point que cela ne pourrait plus changer grand chose, si ?

- Et c'est pareil pour ce qu'on va construire désormais. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne décides de rester ruminer dans ton coin, pauvre crétin.

Elle accrocha son regard dans le miroir.

- Souris, Ichigo, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu peux surmonter ça.

Et elle sortit.

Il observa un instant l'image qu'il renvoyait et soupira, ouvrant au maximum le robinet d'eau froide pour passer la tête dessous et noyer les idées noires. Un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet un sourire, et il quitta à son tour la pièce - elle l'attendait derrière la porte avec des promesses dansant dans les yeux.

- On y va ?

- Quand et où tu veux.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Isshin adressa un remerciement muet à la Shinigami, en se disant que la plus grosse erreur du plan d'Aizen avait sans douté été de choisir Rukia.

* * *

_Le coup de "ah non, c'est moi qui ai envoyé Kuchiki sur terre" m'a quelque peu refroidie sur ces histoires de destinées entre nos deux tourtereaux. Donc j'ai essayé de retourner la chose, mais... Ou alors, faites comme _Hayaaateuh_, et décidez que "Aizen totally ships IchiRuki" xD_


	7. Galanterie

_Une liste d'Hayaaateuh tellement ancienne que la concernée ne doit même plus s'en rappeler ! Milles pardon pour ces vieilleries, je vous demande encore quelque semaines avant que je ne me remette à écrire de façon compulsive : pour m'éclairer, il y a sondage, encore, sur mon profil, pour savoir vers quoi je dois me tourner cet été !_

_Calendrier - Poulpe - Pistolet - Miel - Lettre - Trafic - Secret - Jeu - Traumatologue - Diamant_

* * *

Tout cela avait commencé par une bête lettre dans son casier - qu'Ichigo n'avait failli pas remarquer, du reste, vu que le calendrier affiché à l'intérieur s'étati décroché et cachait à moitié le message.

"Vengeance", était-il inscrit sur le papier - une banale feuille de cours.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

Ichigo soupira, récupéra ses manuels décidément encombrants, et froissa la lettre qui finit dans la première poubelle venue.

Il évoca néanmoins l'incident alors qu'ils attendaient un hypothétique ralentissement du trafic pour traverser.

- Bah, ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu as un don pour t'attirer des ennuis, analysa la jeune fille avant de rejoindre Inoue et Tatsuki parties devant.

- Mais ... protesta le rouquin en une objection très élaborée.

Son humeur s'améliora bien entendu nettement quand il se fit massacrer par Tatsuki à la première manche d'un jeu dont il croyait pourtant connaître toutes les ficelles. Défaire écrasante aussitôt suivie d'un commentaire gentil d'Ishida.

- Aussi gracieux qu'un poulpe avachi sur l'étal du poissonier, Kurosaki.

- C'est méchant pour les céphalopodes.

Quand Ichigo se tourna vers elle avec un regard qui signifait plus ou moins "tu peux dire adieu à ton placard, ma vieille", Rukia retourna prudemment à ce qu'elle faisait en reprenant son pistolet l'air de rien. L'innoncence incarnée qui trucidait des vampires en manque d'hémoglobine.

L'après-midi s'acheva donc délicieusement, car Ichigo eut l'immense joie de connaître enfin le pourquoi du comment de la lettre anonyme. Une vingtaine de "types louches, indubitablement" - selon la Shinigami à qui l'adjectif pouvait pourtant également s'appliquer - les attendait devant la salle de jeux. Ichigo reconnut, entre dents refaites avec un vrai fauxdiamant sur l'émail et poings américains pas très amicaux, le jaune typique des cheveux d'il ne savait quel élève de son lycée.

- Ôshima ! s'exclama Keigo, étrangement capable de nommer les gens à éviter.

_Ah, oui_, songea Ichigo en se remémorant quelques discussions prenantes entre lui et le sus-nommé au sujet des colorations ou non de cheveux, débats qui se terminaient souvent à coups de poings sur la figure.

- Ca nous avance, lâcha Mizuiro qui envoyait un sms sans pour autant paniquer - l'habitude, sans doute.

Un seul paramètre différait des bagarres qu'il avait observées et/ou auxquelles il avait participé malgré lui (toujours).

Les filles.

Que ces gentlemans de voyous s'empressèrent de vouloir prendre en otage.

- Mauvaise idée, chantonna Rukia d'une voix de miel avant de donner un coup de pied dans un endroit stratégique lié à l'anatomie de son agresseur.

Celui qui s'était approché de Tatsuki fit violemment connaissance avec un mur et Inoue mordit avec délicatesse et profondeur la main du pauvre gars qui croyait l'avoir attrapée.

Mieux élevés que ces messieurs, Ichigo, Chad et Ishida prirent le relais, en installant au préalable les filles sur un banc voisin; Mizuiro et Keigo chargés de les couvrir et, éventuellement, d'appeler les secours.

Que voulez-vous faire face à une bande d'adolescents comprenant une Shinigami susceptible, son pseudo-remplacant-logeur-porte-bagages bagarreur, un colosse taciturne, un Quincy courtois, un menteur pathologique, Keigo, une championne de karaté, et une guérisseuse hors-pair, c'est-à-dire une équipe a priori imbattable à n'importe quel jeu de rôles ?

La suite - et surtout la fin - se trouve dans les dossiers aux diagnostics similaires du docteur Shinichi Satô, traumatologue au service des urgences de Karakura.**  
**


End file.
